mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dawn (Map Game)
1989. The USSR suffers its worst famine in 55 years. NATO has fallen. America stands alone. The Warsaw Pact readies for war against the United States of America to seize control of its natural resources so they can feed there people, and maybe, finally win the Cold War. Pick one of the many nations existing at the time, fight for America and the capitalist system... Or destroy it. It is your choice in this thrilling new Map Game. Map . Nation Sign Up Sign Up for your nation here! Nnations Big 5 *United States Of America - Spar *United Kingdom - Victor Troska (talk) 11:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) *France - *USSR - Revolution 9 *China - Tao64 Minor Powers *West Germany - Sithlent (talk) 16:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) *East Germany - *Italy - *Poland - *Yugoslavia - *Greece - *Turkey - *Japan - *South Korea - *North Korea *Cuba - *India - *Israel - *Iraq - *Iran - *Mexico - *Nicaragua - *Brazil - #PraiseRoosevelt. *Libya - *Egypt - *Syria - *Saudi Arabia - Bozistanball *Oman- *N. Yeman *S. Yeman *Ireland-Oniontree1 (talk) 00:24, September 4, 2015 (UTC) *Algeria- *Tunisia- *Morrocco- *Pakistan - *Australia - *New Zealand - *Vietnam - *Taiwan - *South Africa - *Angola - *Canada - *Colombian Government forces (pro-USA) *Colombian FARC rebels (pro-Cuba) *Cali and Meddien drug cartels (neutral, organized crime) *Venezuela *Panama *Cuba *Jamacia *Brazil *Peru *South Africa *Somaia *Ethiopia *Thiland *Hungary GAME Early 1989 NATO has collapsed. The USA, UK, Canada, Australia and New Zealand stand alone. The USSR and its allies stand strong, the NATO threat being vanquished. However, there own hold on power weakens, as riots break out after the largest famine since the Holodomor in 1932. Wars still rage in the Middle East and Africa but Latin America is firmly in the Soviet sphere. Meanwhile China is beginning to form its own sphere of influence in East Asia using economic power, which could become a thorn in the side of the USSR at some point in the near future... Saudi Arabia: With new Religious fascist leader in office we rename our self the Saudi Caliphate and begin work on our army and economy seeing that the U.S and USSR is busy with each other We invade Kuwait,U.A.E,and Bahrain using lighting war . We replace our Flag with 4 flags a green Saudi flag without the sword, Black Flag, Black Saudi flag, and white Saudi flag. Ireland: We remain neutral and start air-raid training in Dublin. 2 new mine layers are built and 100 sailors are recruited. USA: '''Seeing that Latin America has joined the Soviets, we decide to remove them as a threat, and mount an invasion using 200,000 men, with the goal of establishing capitalist governments that are friendly to us. With the collapse of NATO, we request that the UK allow us to send troops into their country to defend them from the Soviets, and we begin introducing conscription. '''U.K.: The new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, David Lancaster, is sworn into office. We allow the United States, our greatest ally, to deploy troops into our nation. We employ mandatory military service to boost our troop numbers, in order to better defend ourselves from the Soviet threat. At the same time we deploy 5,000 and 10,000 of our troops in New Zealand and Australia, respectively. 1,000 SAS forces deploy to Canada, helping to set up early warning systems to warn of Soviet troop movements through the arctic. In domestic affairs, PM Lancaster sets up the "MI5 Ireland Bureau", to detect and prevent Soviet aid to the IRA. We ask for Ireland's assistance in stopping the IRA and making sure no aid from the Soviets can get through. Our Air Raid systems are modernized and coastal defences are built. Minor cuts to other sectors are made to help increase military funding. : Irish response: We agree to help against the Soviets as soon as possible. The Irish also agree to help fight the IRA, but the RUC must also tackle the province's Loyalist UVF. Both sides must show respect to Protistants Loyalists and Irish Nationalists Catholics, since both Catholics and Protestants need to give up sectarian violence. : U.K.: We agree that both sides must give up sectarian violence. Our true enemy is the Soviet Union, who uses conflicts like these to cause division amongst the west. We applaud Ireland for their help in combatting sectarian violence in Northern Ireland West Germany: '''We begin to improve infrastructure within our most populated metropolitan areas and improve our rapidly growing national economy. '''We offer alliances with the USA and the UK, and we offer trade agreements with East Germany. : U.K.: We happily accept West Germany's offer! We hope for good relations between our two nations long into the future! We offer to place 50,000 men in West Germany to help defend against the Warsaw Pact. :West German response: 'We graciously accept the UK's offer, and we in return offer multiple trade agreements. :'US 'diplomats agree to the alliance. :'Saudi Arabia dip: We ask Ireland not to attack the IRA because they fought to join you and you're backstabbing them.We begin to work and Allie with same minded groups within the middle east. We begin to work on Nuclear weaponry. We stay neutral between the U.S.S.R and U.S. PRC: We try to pull over Laos, Bangladesh, Pakistan, and Vietnam onto our side. We tell the Arabians to stay in the Middle East or risk an all our war. With the threat of the USSR, we ask the US For an alliance, however we will still keep an eye on them, for fear of a backstab, but any alliances are better than nothing. Our nuclear program nears completion. Saudi dip: We tell PRC we want Pakistan and Afghanistan and that's it. We begin to send pro Saudi propaganda into Pakistan Afghanistan Iraq Syria, and Yemen. We send a letter to Pakistan to help us on our Nuclear program (mod response). We send a letter to the U.S to stop their support of Israel. We begin to supply Islamic groups in Afghanistan Syria Palestine and Iraq. Category:Red_Dawn_(Map_Game)